Chimera's Labyrinth
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Cao PiMitsunari tale. An epic venture into complex emotions, fears and longing. Our two lovers have fallen for each other, but the Ishida's tied to Sakon Shima. Will they be able to complete one another? FEATURES A HEAVY DOSE OF LEMON.


Welcome to 'Chimera's Labyrinth'. This yaoi tale features a pairing from 'Orochi Warriors', one that consists of Cao Pi and Mitsunari Ishida. This was one of the two requests from a reviewer of 'Kiss Me Obsession', and I hope she enjoys it! To all of you that wish to partake of this tale, I hope you enjoy it as well. Thank you for coming!

To those of you that aren't familiar with the term 'yaoi', it's the concept of **boy-on-boy love**. If you're not comfortable with that concept, please take your leave. If you're not comfortable with **graphic scenes of intercourse**, I would also like to take your leave. Thank you very much.

**DISCLAIMER: KOEI'S CREATIONS ARE NOT MINE.

* * *

**

Moonlight covered the land of Tohoku like a dream, soft and surreal. It was a continual blanket of tranquility, showering its world with gentle care. In its arms soared thousands of stars, each of them glistening with the purity of an unblemished gemstone. Peace seemed to be immortal as it swallowed all of Tohoku, emitting its profound warmth to all of its witnesses. Despite the gentle stillness of the world, though, tension waltzed through the universe as a cryptic predator. Serenity did not exist without chaos, even as the world slept in its deepest dream. The two seemed to be eternal enemies of each other, always vying for the greatest power.

There were two worlds at war, both of them bearing the names of China and Japan. Mixed into a revolution that would forever change the course of destiny, armies were waging significant collisions against those that threatened their beloved homes. The enemies were immense, bearing the desire to annihilate the souls of their opponents, but many hearts burned with an unbreakable fire. There were not only lives but dreams at stake, and no one wanted to lose either one. One particular individual was adamant about clinging to his aspirations, and would stop at nothing to achieve them. He had been placed at the forefront of his father's army, due to his father's supposed 'death' (which was actually a disappearance, in his eyes). Staggering power came with his new role, and he took every opportunity to unleash it. All of his life he had waited for the completion of his journey, and its completion appeared to be near. Unfortunately, things were not as they seemed.

Due to the unexpected invasion of Orochi, his life had changed drastically. Of course his father's disappearance had an impact, but there was another element of his life that had turned his heart inside out. He had been forced to make an alliance that had added another goal to his list of aspirations. It was surprising to admit it, but his latest aspiration was stronger than all of his previous ones. More than anything, he wanted to dominate a particular soul that had won his heart-and would stop at nothing to do so. More than anything, he wanted to accomplish his newest goal-even at the risk of losing his other ones. Yes, it was certainly strange to admit that, but it was undeniably true.

His alliance with a certain Strategist, at first, was rather shaky. Neither of them could tolerate the other's company, and would have preferred death over five seconds of conversation. Every minute they spent together seemed to be an eon. The Strategist always had a sour expression about his face, while he was constantly annoyed by the other's stiffness. Da Ji had forced them to work together, though, and was amused by their burning scorn. Time slowly altered things between them, though, resulting in a rather major change. After he had allowed the release of a Wu officer, Sun Ce, the Strategist defended him from Da Ji's wrath. Surprisingly, his words had done their work. Orochi's loyal assistant turned her attention from him, leaving both of them alone.

The Strategist's reasons behind the defense were unknown. They were still unknown, even though many days had passed since the confrontation. Many days were spent contemplating the other's reasons, but they were quickly pushed into the background. He didn't know how much time had passed since then, but he had devoted so much time to contemplating the other's existence. Their relationship had changed drastically after the Strategist had come to his defense. Maybe it was due to the strange hands of fate. He didn't know. One thing was sure, though. He loved the changes in his life, and wanted more of them to occur.

They had engaged in friendly banter many times, playfully pushing each other over the edge. The Strategist always pretended to be annoyed by his smugness, while he would always strut around with his head high. On other occasions, their meetings were surprisingly good-natured. He would always have the honor of seeing the other smile, basking in the other's resplendent grandeur. The object of his affection would share his thoughts with him in magical ways-ways that were seen as 'simple' to their owner, but magical to the young sovereign.

He knew. He knew all of the other's moods. Knew how the other would fall into his moods. He knew when the Strategist was uptight, frustrated, excited and happy. Knew when the other wanted something. Knew when the other wanted to speak his mind. He had become accustomed to the other's ways, but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to learn more about the creature that had strangely captivated him. He wanted to peer into the other's soul, for a chance to dive into immortality. Of course ruling the Wei empire would grant him eternal fame, but the results of his connection to the Strategist were more promising. It was rather bizarre to admit such a thing, but nevertheless it was true.

There were more pages to the book of his dilemma. Every night was an atrocious bother for him, riddled with pain and suffering. Of course his dreams had endowed him with the greatest pleasure imaginable, but whenever they came to an end, they always left him in the worst spirits. His body was racked with pain that had been pleasurable during his dreams. Walking out of them meant enduring unbelievable pain. Certain parts of his body were intolerably hard, not to mention wet. Wet. The wetness drove him insane more than anything. At times he wished he could wrench himself apart! What point was there in being wet when the other wasn't with him?

The restless nights began after a particular battle. It was a battle that had put both of them together, causing them to rush out at the enemy as a duo. Witnessing the other's battle prowess heightened his interest in the other in more ways than one. Just one glimpse of the other's flowing, radiant tresses sent his body aflame. Catching battle fire in the other's eyes caused his body to rage with uncontrollable hunger. It was right on that day when he vowed to catch the other's complete attention. It was on that very day when he decided to make the Strategist his own, no matter what.

With the inclusion of his 'nightmarish' fantasies, though, there were other problems. Lately, their relationship was experiencing rocky terrain. The glorious creature Mitsunari Ishida had become strangely silent, prone to blushing and deep contemplations. Whenever he went near his target of affection, he would quickly turn away and immerse himself in another matter-a matter that usually required no immediate attention. Intentionally the Ishida would bury himself in battle strategies, revising them a thousand times over. He would converse with his other loyal followers, but never with him. Not in the way he had used to. Things had once again changed at a great pace, leaving him with results that were far from pleasurable. And his nighttime ventures were only becoming worse, heightening his hunger for the other's luscious body. Even a solitary kiss would be enough to satisfy him.

To make matters worse, he had been heavily involved with battle matters lately. Officers of his temporary empire were collaborating with him on battle operations, making sure events ran as smoothly as they could run. At the very moment he was in the middle of a congregation, working on a plan that would ensure their success for the upcoming battle. He wanted to gain the trust of a certain Nanman King, and wanted nothing more than to push the Nanman troops into a peaceful surrender. Of course they'd put up a fight, but he'd be ready for them. His entire army would be prepared to deal with them, and would gain their assistance at any cost. Their cooperation was essential to his future plans. After all, gaining the upper hand over Orochi was all that mattered, and the more allies the merrier. Yes, he'd attain his dreams of ruling the Wei empire soon enough. He would gain ultimate glory, and his journey would be complete. Yes, he would have everything he'd ever wanted, had ever hoped. He would dominate all of history and win millions of hearts, as the greatest ruler Wei had been honored to witness! He would-

-would taste Mitsunari's silken, luscious skin. Would sink into the heavenly, sweet aroma of the other's fragile body. Would feel the other's body tighten against his, in a hypnotizing melody of the greatest beauty. Would taste the other's indescribably scrumptious buttocks. Would give the other an erection so hard, that it would drive him inexplicably mad. Just thinking of blood rushing through the other's penis drove him to a maddening point of insanity. How was he able to keep his mouth on battle plans while his mind kept itself to the other's body? It was bizarre. But he couldn't stop thinking. Couldn't stop thinking about how long and beautiful the other's hair was. How fiery and breathtaking his eyes were. How soft his body was, and how it glistened even when he was miles away. Oh, how he wanted to suck on the other's sensuous arms, fondle the other's legs, kiss the erection he would so lovingly create-

"I do believe we've come to an agreement, Lord Cao Pi."

He snapped back to reality, his eyes widening in surreal shock. As though he had just emerged from a dream, he scanned the faces of those around him. That was right. He had spent the last couple of hours in the presence of his generals, loyal advisor and allies. They had collaborated on battle efforts, wanting to form the perfect plan to gain the assistance of the Nanman King. And had he actually contributed to the entire conference? While thinking of silken skin, sumptuous buttocks and radiant brown hair? He must've have. His fellow officers were satisfied with the way things had gone! All of them were filing out of the congregation area, conversing amongst themselves while his advisor, Sima Yi, kept himself at his side. He smiled as he acknowledged the presence of his mentor. They shared quite a large similarity-both of them were obsessed with their respective targets. Sima Yi was strangely obsessed over Zhuge Liang, while he was in dire need of Mitsunari's full attention. That simple fact caused them to become friends for life.

"That was absolutely splendid, my lord. And to think, you achieved greatness even while your mind was elsewhere. Far away in the land of dirty fantasies!"

The young sovereign gave him a warm smile. His eyes beamed with affection as he spoke, his voice bearing firmness but warmth in its stitches. "You shouldn't speak of another's matters while you're struggling with your own, you witless imbecile." he said, shaking his head. "Besides, you and I are battling with the same dilemma. I would appreciate a great deal of respect, my old friend."

"Fine fine fine. I'll respect your wishes, young lord, as long as you keep yourself from laughing at mine. I'll do as I please, just as you'll do as you please. It shouldn't bother you that I'm following my aspirations, for you're doing the very same thing. Why, I'll do whatever it takes to outdo that dastardly Zhuge Liang, even if I have to battle him from my grave!"

"Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love with him. Such a pity, too. After all, he is already spoken for. By someone that's far prettier than you."

"Wha-why, how dare you!"

Cao Pi yawned, patting his mouth with an elegant hand. His roguish eyes twinkled with mischief as he did, shining with the enchanting spirit of a triumphant feline. "Oh, don't riddle me with your incessant whining." he continued, beaming at the other. "You know very well that I speak the truth, and nothing less. You're obsessed with Zhuge Liang in the way I'm obsessed with Mitsunari Ishida. So there's no beating around the bush, my longtime friend. You want him."

Completely overwhelmed by something Cao Pi identified as embarrassment, Sima Yi reeled away from the other in a flash-his face completely dominated by horror. Crimson fire swallowed every inch of his face as he backed away from the other, holding his hands in the air. "You...you wretched little rat!" he cried out, eyes exploding with rage. Cao Pi gave another yawn, but the other continued. "How dare you suggest such vile things?! Why would I defile myself for that putrid, insignificant being?! The very thought of that disgusts me! As far as I'm concerned, Lady Ying can have him! Ugh! Yuck! How dare you corrupt me?!"

Another yawn was issued. Pi stared at his hand, using it as a device of temporary interest.

Denial, denial, denial. Thank the heavens I'm not in it.

"You're a disgrace, you disgusting rodent! How could you insult me?! After all we've been through!"

Ranting out loud, the offended advisor stormed out of the hall of their base. Fortunately for him, their current base was as large as a castle. There were plenty of rooms for him to hide out in, and plenty of soldiers to witness his newborn fury.

Pi snickered to himself.

"Denial, denial, denial. I can see right through him."

We've only been forced to endure each other's company for months on end, after all.

That simple thought caused a pang to strike his heart. Not too long ago, he had spoken the same words to Mitsunari. Of course they hadn't been together for months, but the words held the same message. They had been through quite a lot together, and thinking of their memories just made life even harder. And where was his beloved Ishida? Hiding his divine essence from the very eyes that sought it? Close to another, but far from him?

Now that his advisor was out of the picture (temporarily), standing in the base was no longer required. Determination pierced his face like a lightning bolt. He'd find Mitsunari if he had anything to say about it, and would end the awkward silence between them once and for all. He would make the Ishida his on this very night! The heavens would witness the completion of his greatest goal, his dearest wish!

Unfortunately, life was throwing even another interruption in his path. The interference came in the form of Zhuge Liao, who was running towards him in quite a hurry. Narrowing his eyes in anger at the oncoming officer, the young sovereign groaned.

What could he want? Will I ever be left alone?

One of his treasured generals was surprisingly frazzled. Distraught. Something had gone wrong, and it must've been quite a horrific problem. It was a rare occurrence to see Liao in such a state. Pi would have expected to see Lu Bu marrying Zhang He before witnessing Liao in distress. What could have happened?

Despite the mood of his beloved friend, Pi found himself in a snappy mood. Quite a common occurrence. "What is it? Speak now or forever hold your tongue!"

"My young lord...s-s-s-something terrible is happening...something dreadful! Out in the gardens. You must stop it at once! Please, my lord! It's Ishida!"

His last words struck a million matches. Anger fused with high-pitched tension in the sovereign's eyes. Placing his hands upon the other's shoulders, he shook him as answers were sought. "Tell me." he began, his voice strong and powerful. "What's going on? What's happened to Mitsunari?"

_If anyone has laid his hands on you, they'll pay with their life! This I swear!_

"It's terrible, my lord!" a tearful Liao cried out, looking into Pi's eyes with unmistakable terror. "It's something I would have only witnessed in my darkest dreams! My lord, he's being tormented by...by..."

"By who? Out with it, you senseless peon! Who's going to lose their life at my hands?!"

"By...by...Xu Zhu!!"

_Xu...Zhu?_

Several elements fell into his heart at once-affection, disbelief, playful scorn and exhaustion. Slumping over, he released the other from his comfort. "Xu Zhu, eh?" he asked softly, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Ah, well. At least it's not Zhang He."

_I'm surrounded by a tribe of idiots._

Smiling with the warmth of a loving brother, Cao Pi slowly walked out of the congregation area-leaving behind a tearful, inconsolable Zhuge Liao.

_Oh well. He'll be all right. He's just been around Dun and Ping for too long. Stupidity is contagious.

* * *

_

Stupidity was not only contagious but powerful, tormenting even those that had strong hearts. It was tormenting a particular soul in the garden, one that was seeking comfort from his captor but wanting to kill him at the same time. It was an odd feeling, wanting to kill the one you needed, especially when that certain someone was 'Xu Zhu', but it was a piece of reality nonetheless. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Xu Zhu's stupidity was actually comforting. And he needed comfort, more than anything.

So many days and nights had been painful for him. He had wrestled with so many feelings, so much heartache and confusion, that he had forced himself to seek anyone out for comfort. At first he had sought Guan Ping's help, and that had worked its temporary magic. Unfortunately, Guan Ping as nowhere to be found at the moment, and Xu Zhu had readily made himself available. But boy, was it painful being in his company. He would preferred being in Pang Tong's company, or even Sima Yi's!

"-and then I dunk it in some really yummy soup! It gets really soggy, but it tastes wonderful! There's so many things I can do with a lot of meat buns! You should try it sometime! You won't be disappointed! They even taste wonderful when they're burned! Wow, I wish I could have a meat bun right now. I even painted pictures with them, and they were absolutely out of this world! I must've had so many meat buns! I would like some right now, more than anything!"

Mitsnuari, eyes filled with tears, lowered his head. "I know what I would like, more than anything." he said softly, trying his hardest to hold up a smile. Existing without a certain soul was unbearably painful, not to mention indescribably horrible. He wanted more than anything to be near his certain someone, but had no idea how to confront his feelings. Emotions, so many emotions, were tearing him up inside-and he had no idea to deal with them.

_If only he had left me alone. If only they had both left me alone. If they had...then I'd be alone. I'd be left all alone, with a life that made sense. I'd be on my own, able to handle anything fate would bring my way. I wouldn't be feeling this useless if they had just left me...alone._

_I wouldn't be feeling this worthless...if he had just left me alone._

Tears, for the fifth millionth time, pierced his eyes. He had spent so many days feeling so useless, so helpless, and he was supposed to be one of Japan's greatest Strategists! A Strategist, not a maiden pining over two great loves! Why, oh why did he have to be foolish enough to even give his heart away? Why did he even have to fall for his first love's charms? Why did he have to fall for the haughty Cao Pi's elegance, strength and virile ness? Was it his fate to be caught by the Wei sovereign's snares? Had he been fated to fall underneath Cao Pi's unbreakable spell?

"Why, I remember the first day I had a meat bun. It was back in the good ol' days of Cao Cao! Wow! I miss him so much, it almost hurts!"

_Why are you echoing my feelings, you idiotic piece of flubber? Must you torment me like this?_

"I miss him so much!"

_I do miss him. I do feel him, even when he's not near me. I miss him even when I push myself away from him. I miss him even when he's far away from me, and yet I'm close to him._

_I'll always be far away. We're not even of the same world._

_I feel...I feel..._

_...sick._

"Excuse me, but I do believe you're holding my guest captive."

The Strategist gasped, his head shooting from his knees. His widened, blinking eyes were instantly sent to the new speaker, who was none other than his heart's desire. His heart came to a violent stop as the other stood before them, rendered completely speechless. Meanwhile, Xu Zhu was still lost in a dreamland. Completely oblivious to a certain someone's anger, he happily rose from his place and tossed his arms about the sovereign. "Why, if it isn't Pi-Pi!" he declared merrily, almost choking the other to death.

Xu Zhu quickly earned a smack from 'Pi Pi'. "Call me that again and I'll make sure my father roasts you alive, you fat pig." he growled, but Zhu's eyes merely twinkled. Thanks to Mitsunari, everyone was accustomed to Cao Pi's temper. He might have tossed out insults, but none of them were sincere. They were terms of endearment. Even for Zhang He and Xu Zhu. "Awwww." he cooed, rustling the sovereign's hair. For the first time in days-or was it weeks?-Mitsunari laughed. Coming into contact with Zhu had brought about a bit of relief, at least.

"Don't be shy, Lord Cao Pi. That's an adorable name!"

"I'll give you 'adorable', you fat lummox. Now get a move on! You're tainting my view!"

Humming to himself, Xu Zhu merrily obeyed his lord's wishes. And for the first time, Cao Pi acknowledged his surroundings. He was no longer in a world of halls and walls, but in a world of glistening petals. Petals that reflected the heart's magic, serenity and miracles. He was in a world of crystal clear emotion, sharp and brutal yet wondrously resplendent. He was in a world of cherry blossoms, gazing at the world's most beautiful treasure.

Two hearts were left alone in silence. They gazed at each other, both of them awaiting the other's voice. Inwardly, Cao Pi was ecstatic about being hypnotized by the other's presence. Blanketed by the pure glow of cherry blossoms, the object of his affections sat before him, bearing the sweet and inquiring eyes of a tense maiden.

Perfection. Pure, sweet, unmistakable perfection. I'm gazing at total and complete perfection.

And there perfection was, gazing back at him with curious and fearful eyes. So long ago, those eyes had been filled with opposition and defiance. Now they were filled with longing, desperation and hope, trembling with tears that had run for so many restless nights. The miracles of the heart even caused the strongest of souls to crumble, and the perfect being was no exception to this rule. "You look absolutely magnificent." the sovereign of Wei whispered, his voice riddled with awe.

The other blushed in return, bearing two reactions about his face. He looked unsure, unwilling to accept the compliment but at the same time overjoyed to receive it. He said nothing, even though he burned with the desire to speak. Pi knelt beside him and ran a hand over his face, wiping away several tears that threatened to fall upon a blanket of cherry blossoms. "I've been dying for this chance to speak to you," he said softly, stroking the other's reddened cheeks. "But now that we've come together, I do not know how to begin."

I don't know how either, Mitsunari said with his eyes. Closing those very eyes, he turned away from the other's touch. This alarmed Pi, and saddened him to an intense degree. "I can voice some thoughts, though." he continued softly, pulling his hand away from the other's body. "You're even more beautiful than before, and that entices me."

Those words did not produce the results he sought. He acknowledged reality with fear as the other began to tremble, shaking with unshed sobs. The Ishida looked frustrated, torn, heartbroken, crushed in a million different pieces. "Stop saying such things." he said, keeping his head between his knees. "I hate you for speaking such horrid words. I can't tell you how much I hate you for even being near me!"

"I can't tell you how much I hate you!"

Those words stunned Pi into an endless oblivion. Pain struck his face as a thunderbolt, and ate his heart alive. Pain was quickly transformed into realization, though, and he acted on it. Placing his hands upon the other's shoulders, he gave the other his firm voice. Determination, gentleness and fiery passion soared through each and every one of his words.

"Is it true? Do you hate me so?"

"Yes! Yes, it's true! Damn you, it's true! I hate you! I wish you and I had never met!"

"We didn't have a choice, Mitsu."

"Don't call me that!"

Cao Pi's voice was calm. Soft. Serene. "We didn't have a choice." he repeated, shaking his head. "Fate brought us together. You and I were brought together to end Orochi's reign. We were also brought together for another reason-a reason that needs no mentioning."

Mitsunari gazed into his warm, calm eyes for a moment, leaving Pi in the dark in regards to his next response. Seeing that he had the chance to calm the other down, Pi went on. "I'm going to be honest with you." he said firmly, taking the other's hands. "I love you. I know you're already spoken for, but that's not stopping me. You can't tell me to kill what I'm feeling, all because you're already involved with another. I'm not going to stop these feelings of mine, all because you're locked up with someone else. I love you, and that's final."

"But...but I-"

"You've changed. You've changed so much, Mitsu. We've been through so much...and you've changed so much. Looking at you now, it's hard to imagine that you hated me. Even for a moment."

The Strategist shook his head vehemently, wanting to kill the presence of reality. Wanting to dispel it, wanting to kill it before it did any more damage. "I can't...I can't do this." he whimpered, wrenching himself out of the other's grasp. "I can't. I can't, Pi. I...I...I've never felt like this before. Not even...with him...and that hurts. That sickens me."

"Why?"

Pain grew tenfold on the Ishida's face. "I'm...he's supposed to be...I'm supposed to belong to him, and I-"

"You're no one's property. No one's written their name on you."

Mitsunari gasped, then placed a hand upon his throbbing heart. He looked upon that hand, face wreathed in pain and reddened with violent embarrassment. "I'm in love with him." he said, lowering his head. Tears spilled upon thousands of cherry petals. "I'm in love with him...and yet...I can't get rid of the feelings I bear for you. That's why I hate you, Cao Pi. That's why I wish...you and I...had never met."

_Pain...so much pain. It hurts._

Oceans began to stream from his eyes as pain exploded. Erupted inside of his chest. "I wish...you had never found me." he went on, his voice no higher than a whisper. "I wish...I had never fallen for you. I wish...I wish...this dream of mine would end, and I'd never have to see you again. I wish...you'd just leave me alone."

Hands, warm and gentle, fell upon his trembling back. Warm, deep and eternal eyes met his trembling ones, filling his body with an overpowering sensation. "You don't want that." a deep, soothing voice cooed, as a hand brushed hair from his face. "You don't want me to leave. You don't want me to leave, and I don't wish for your departure. I need you, Mitsu."

"Please...please don't. Don't say things like that anymore...please. Please don't."

Their faces were intolerably close, wreathed in moonlight. Blossoms blanketed them as they gazed into each other's eyes, both of them longing. Both of them craving, wishing, hoping. Both of them dying for comfort. "Before I met you..." the Ishida said, his lips brushing against the other's skin. Warm, soothing arms wrapped themselves around his trembling body. His body was hungry for this comfort, and wanted more of it. But pain wouldn't stop its evil reign. "I was...everything made sense." he whispered, falling deeper into the other's embrace.

_Soft...so soft. So warm...fragrant...warm..._

"Nothing was out of place. Everything was right. And now...now everything's all wrong. All wrong...and I don't know what to do."

Cupping the other's face in his hands, he peered into the other's inescapable eyes. "I hope you're happy." he whispered, tears streaming from his eyes. "I hope you're enjoying what you've done to me, you selfish bastard."

_I can feel it. I can feel myself becoming tighter...harder. I want this. Damn, I want this._

Moonlit cherry blossoms blanketed them as they held each other, gazing into each other's souls. Both bodies hardened against one another, becoming painfully tight as they sought contact. Bulges protruded from their beings as they held one another, craving, nuzzling, thirsting for more communication. Whimpers escaped Mitsunari's trembling lips as he felt the other's hardened, boiling penis rub against his own. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" a deep, powerful voice spoke into his ear. A bulge became harder, larger against Mitsunari's thighs, making it unbearable for him to concentrate on the other's majestic, breathtaking voice.

It grew larger, harder, more of a maddening force to deal with. The desire to suckle it knocked all restraints from his body, causing him to wrestle with even greater confusion. But the other's hardened mountain was driving him crazy, bringing him to the brink of pure insanity. "I want you. I want you." he found himself whispering, running his hands over the other's body. "I want you. I want you inside of me. I want you...so much...but I don't-"

Soft lips penetrated him. Sent him into eternal, indescribable light. He found himself closing his eyes, falling into the other's kiss...his body becoming warmer and warmer. The other's penis was now a colossal pillar, rubbing against his weary body, and it lit a fire in him he had never felt before. He was placed upon his back, still wrapped up in the piercing kiss, and gladly submitted himself to it. The kiss was broken after several minutes, with the other's lips brushing against his with words.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Yes, I love you." Mitsunari whispered, running his hands through the other's flowing locks. "I love you. I love you, Lord Cao Pi, but...I...I..."

_Kiss me. Kiss me again, the way you just did. Kiss me. I need you. Hold me._

"I'm...I'm also in love with...unggh. Stop...stop it. Please. Stop...stop touching me. Don't...not there. Please don't...don't touch me there. I won't be able to..."

_Don't...don't touch me. Not right there. If you do, you'll capture me. And I won't be able to escape._

Hands, soft yet strong, began to fondle his waist. Eyes shut against the blossoming moonlight, he submitted to the fire that soared through him-with a fusion of reluctance and boiling hunger. A body rubbed against his in a tender, wildly affectionate manner, while hands continued to caress his waist. The other's boiling, hot bulge was still driving him mad, breaking every bit of stability in his body-

"Please...please stop. Stop...please. Don't...not there...s-s-stop..."

_Please...please touch me. Please...don't stop it..._

Lips consumed him once again. Tears wrenched themselves from his eyes as he shivered in the other's arms, melting. Words were emitted in the form of unspoken whimpers as lips fondled his lips, and tongue caressed the insides of his mouth. Hands caressed his back as the other rubbed his body against his, causing both of their penises to meet in a fiery confrontation of vivacity. "Stop." the Ishida whispered in his solitary moment of relief, then found himself whimpering that word underneath another penetrating kiss.

Whimpers transformed into deep, heavy moans. His own penis became harder as hands slowly removed his garments, piece by piece. Seconds passed before his body was exposed to the moonlit blossoms, trembling and hardened against the other's throbbing soul. "Stop." he whispered, tears still falling from his eyes. "What is it with you? Are you taking pleasure in my pain? How many times do I have to tell you...to let me go?"

"You can hide the truth as you long as you like." Pi replied, cupping the other's face in his hands. "Your aversion won't change a thing, Mitsu. You're still unbelievably beautiful...and I'm still madly in love with you."

"Stop...don't...don't-"

He was pulled into another kiss-a kiss that was longer than eternity. Fire caused the Ishida to shiver as he drifted through a black void of euphoria and pain, falling into the other's clutches through closed eyes. Shivering, whimpering, he ran his hands over the other's body-pulled into several more kisses that threatened to render him unconscious.

"Stop. Just stop. Don't...don't k-k-kiss me...anymore."

"Why?" Pi purred, stroking his burning face. He felt undeniably helpless, tormented and utterly ravenous.

"Because...if you do...I'll...I'll...I'll fall further in love with you."

The sovereign rubbed himself against the Ishida in a way that caused him to release his deepest moan yet. Blushing violently, he turned his face away from the other, hoping to mask everything-but Cao Pi felt so good against him, so warm and strong-so enticing, savory, maddening-beautiful, perfect-

"I...I..."

_What's...happening to me? I can't...can't let this happen..._

"Stop...stop tormenting me. Please...I don't know what to do. Just stop."

"Even though you want this?"

"Yes! Yes, dammit! Just...just l-l-leave me be. Go away!"

Hands cupped Mitsunari's quivering buttocks. Eyes widened before a cry was issued.

"Stop it! Stop...stop holding me! Leave me alone! I don't want to love you anymore! Why won't you just go away?! I don't want you! Not anymore!"

_I'm lying. I'm lying to myself...and I hate every bit of my lies!_

"You're tearing me apart, and I hate you for that!"

"You're doing the same to me, and I hate you as well."

The Ishida gasped at the sovereign's words. Pi went on with an explanation, his melodious voice radiant with deep wisdom and power. "I hate you for what you've done to me. I hate you for giving me thrills I could have only dreamt of. I hate you for running through my mind all day, and keeping yourself far from me in reality. I hate you for distancing yourself from me, even though we've been together throughout this entire ordeal. I hate you for consuming my entire life. I hate you for not being near me so long ago, when I came to be. So I hate you just as much as you hate me. You and I are even."

_Pain. Why does everything have to hurt? So much..._

Arms wrapped themselves around Pi's body, stroking and caressing. Tears withdrew themselves from a Strategist's eyes, all of them glistening with silver moonlight. Frustration meshed with uncontrollable lust as hands quickly removed lush, graceful blue garments, revealing an entity that appeared to be made out of pure perfection. "Come inside of me." he whispered to the sovereign, peering into his moonlit eyes. "Come inside of me, Lord Cao Pi, and take me."

Hands tightened their grip upon his buttocks. A naked, glistening body brushed against his in a manner that shattered all previous barricades. Hardened nipples met his own, heightening the lust that burned in his eyes. "Take me." the Ishida whimpered, face cupped in the other's hands, blushing. Burning with hope, desire, lust, uncontrollable fire. "Taste me. Take everything you've ever wanted."

"I will." the Wei sovereign cooed, then sent deep kisses to his face. He then kissed his moist nipples, his tongue caressing them. "But what about Shima?" he asked softly, in between his drinking. His tongue wrapped itself around Mitsunari's nipples as he spoke, eyes closed. Several moans rose from the Ishida's chest, and then an answer followed.

"Don't...don't. Please. Just...you've brought me this far. Now...please. Please...please take me. Hard. As hard as you can. Break me."

_Please...please answer a question that so desperately needs an answer. Please._

Bearing the look of sweet, complete completion, Cao Pi buried the other's trembling body in kisses. Both of their penises rubbed against one another in a trembling frenzy as he held Mitsunari, lips fondling every inch of skin. A tongue overwhelmed the insides of his mouth, heightening the Strategist's hunger for more. Hands coursed through silken dark locks as bodies rubbed against one another, lost in a pool of cherry blossoms.

Deep, warm breaths fell upon the Ishida's shivering body. "Thank you..." Pi whispered, his face glistening with warm moonlight. "Thank you...for letting me feel you."

"Please. Please don't make me regret-"

A tongue cut off the rest of his words, slow and heavy. Pi licked the other's lips lovingly, savoring the moans that rose from the other's throat. "So soft. So beautiful..." he cooed, running a hand through Mitsunari's hair. "I love you, Mitsunari. I love you."

"I...I l-l-love you t-t-too...unnghhh...aahhh...mmpphh...ahh...my lord..."

_So...so warm...can't help it..._

_Sakon...I'm...I don't know what I'm doing._

_I want this...but I..._

_What's going on with me? What's wrong with me?_

Lips suckled his neck. Gasps were followed by deep, thick moans as Pi fondled his melting body. Hands fell upon the Ishida's thighs, gripping them with dynamic force-a hot, moist tongue made a trail from his face and all the way down to his thighs-he shivered, craving more and more, melting-

-the heated tongue began to lick the insides of his thighs. Slowly, lovingly, sweetly, gently. They drank from them, treating them as though they were sacred temples, honoring them with the devotion they deserved. He released another moan as the tongue rose closer to his swollen, boiling penis, hoping that it would reach it-hoping that time would freeze-hoping for an answer-

"Unngghh...m-m-my l-l-lord..."

"You're...so cute. Now we've g-g-gone to f-f-formalities, have we not?" Pi whispered, running his hands through the opened space of Mitsunari's legs. At the other's incredible touches, the Strategist released a small scream.

_Break me. Break me._

_Shatter me._

Hands gripped the throbbing penis protruding from the Strategist's body. The strength of the grip tore a greater cry from his chest, one that pierced the eternally peaceful night. Sweat formed upon his glistening body as it was wreathed in moonlight, completely overtaken by the other's powerful frame. Hands moved from his throbbing penis and returned to his buttocks, squeezing them even harder than before. "You want me to love you?" a deep, beautiful voice asked. Mitsunari nodded, driven closer and closer to insanity-

"Love me. T-t-take me...end everything I've been going through...just for one night-"

Right then and there, the world stopped.

Silence crashed into his ears, bloodstream and soul. His eyes dilated, his heart crashed into nothingness, and his soul cracked. Cracked with resounding power.

His mouth opened, but nothing came forth for several seconds. His soul wanted to release a cry that was far too powerful for his body to take, so it kept it within silence. The silent cry continued as his body was pierced for a second time, being taken further and further into a chasm of sweet, immortal pain. The third piercing brought a loud, long moan from his lips-so loud that he feared he had awakened both Japan and China. The other had driven his penis inside of him, and was exerting every bit of force he had.

Again his body was pierced, penetrated beyond the point of comprehension. Mitsunari released another moan that rattled the planet, hands gripping the other's body. Fingers buried themselves into Pi's arms as his body was penetrated once again, dominated by a sweating, glistening tower of power. For the first time since the beginning of their adventure, the Ishida was witnessing the strength that burned behind Cao Pi's eyes-the strength that burned behind all of the Wei Empire. It was phenomenal strength, glorious and deep in its scope. Penetrating. Unyielding.

Another cry tore itself from his lips as Pi pierced the core of his soul again, pushing at an even greater pace than before. He continued to pierce the other, each time stronger and heavier than the last. Deeper and greater moans wrenched themselves from the Ishida's throat, tears tore themselves from his eyes as he melted deeper and deeper-

-hands met hands. Hands gripped hands. Sweating, heaving bodies met in silence, breathing against one another as moonlight fell about them. Eyes gazed into eyes as hearts pulsated against one another, breathing in silence. Lips brushed against one another in soft kisses, with one penis still churning inside the other's body.

"I l-l-l-love you, Mitsunari. I l-l-love you."

"I know. I...I love you too..."

"Please tell me. Tell me you'll be mine. Tell me...you'll stay with m-m-me."

Pain blanketed the Strategist's face. "I...I c-c-can't. I can't...can't tell you. Not now. I...I don't know. Just...wait for me. I am...w-w-worth waiting for...a-a-aren't I?"

"You most certainly are."

Mitsunari buried his fingers deeper into the other's skin, feeling small rivers of blood form against his fingertips. "I...just..."

"Are you sure I can? If I do...you'll never be able to turn back."

"I...yes. I'm...I'm sure. Even if its...just this once...I want you to. Please."

_Do it._

Lightning split through Mitsunari's body, resounding throughout its endless halls. His mouth opened to release a deep, sharp gasp as eyes widened. Beyond their limits.

Everything inside of him shattered. Into a million pieces. Everything...inside of his mind, heart and soul...shattered and fell into the arms of his rescuer. Everything, every last bit of his existence, was given to the other's arms-and there was no turning back.

Seconds passed. Breathing heavily, returning to Earth, he fell limp. Strength was no longer present in his body, completely drained by the climb he had taken to the Moon. He was surprised he had returned to the Earth, after the ascent he had made into the heavens. His heart was pounding at an uncontrollable pace, pounding and screaming-

-a royal blue cloak was draped about his liquefied body-

"No. No. Please...p-p-please. Please don't leave. Don't go. Just...just let me see you. While we're here. Let me see you, Pi. Just you."

Hands caressed his heaving, exhausted body. A kiss brushed against his lips...eyes began to close, sinking into peace...

"I'll let you see me. I'll give you anything your heart desires. Just as long as...you let me love you."

Soft kisses blanketed a sleepy, limp frame. Eyes fluttered in a desperate attempt to keep themselves open, their owner wanting to stay in the clutches of a dream. "I...I...I'm so sorry..." he whispered, eyes closing...unable to stop them from doing so. Even more kisses were draped about his form, which had now fallen into a slumber of anguish and euphoria.

The moonlight glistened above as Lord Cao Pi held Mitsunari Ishida in his arms. Stroking the other's face, he spoke in a voice no stronger than a whisper.

"I felt so alive around you, but now...now I feel...cold and empty. Lifeless."

He closed his eyes. Placed his forehead against the other's forehead.

"I guess...I'm in danger of losing my first battle."

Cao Pi then released something no one, not even his father Cao Cao, had seen.

Tears.

* * *

This special piece, which took five hours to complete, is dedicated to Jakriez. XD

The theme of this piece was 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf, which successfully pulled me through the long five hours. Now I'm about to drop dead from exhaustion at one in the morning...X-X. Anyways, if you're looking for the perfect song to this piece, look no further than Flyleaf. XD

This was an incredibly emotional, special piece for me to write. I even contemplated the option of turning it into a fullblown fic. Jak, I do hope you enjoy this little bit. XD I made it especially for you! XD Yun and Mura are up next for their own spin, unless you've got another couple in your head now (and nope, I don't accept threesomes XD)!

With that in mind, if anyone else wishes to make a request, please take this regulations to mind. I don't accept pairings with Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Sima Yi, Pang Tong, Huang Zong, Sun Jian, Xu Zhu, any outside character (Meng Huo, Yuan Shao, etc), or anyone that just wouldn't make a hot pairing. If I forgot anyone, I'll be sure to let you know. I'm stone-cold, dead tired... XD


End file.
